


Immortal Skull

by Kitcat1925



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Arcobaleno Curse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Cloud Flames, Fanart, Immortal Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Inspired by Fanfiction, Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitcat1925/pseuds/Kitcat1925
Summary: Art created due to reading fanfic involving an Immortal Skull who takes on the arcobaleno curse in hopes of finally dying.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 290





	Immortal Skull




End file.
